Hand tools have heads which are subject to wear over time. For instance, in the dental industry, pliers need to be repaired or replaced after as little as 12 weeks of extensive use.
A problem with used prior art hand tools, particularly with pliers in the medical industry, is that there is a shortage of skilled sharpeners. Blunt instruments often need to be sent overseas to a skilled sharpener for several weeks at a time. Another problem with prior art hand tools is that regularly disposing and replacing them is not cost effective.
While tools with replaceable heads are known in the art, there is a need for a device which can accurately and reliably remove and replace the heads of precision hand tools. Moreover, there is also a need for a device which can remove and replace a used head of a hand tool in a hygienic fashion for use in sterile and/or aseptic environments, such as in the dental or medical industries, without a user having to touch the new head of the hand tool.